gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (IV)
Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles das auf, was man erledigen muss, um die 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto IV zu erreichen. Schnellübersicht Hauptmissionen * The Cousins Bellic (Trophäenerhalt: „Runter vom Boot“) (Auftraggeber: Roman Bellic) Datei:Icon-roman.png – Roman Bellic * It’s your Call * Three’s a Crowd * Bleed out * Easy Fare * Jamaican Heat * Uncle Vlad (Trophäenerhalt: „Gefütterte Fische“) * Logging on * Roman’s Sorrow (Trophäenerhalt: „Tiefpunkt“) * Hostile Negotiation Datei:Michelleicon.png – Michelle * First Date Datei:Ljicon.png – Little Jacob * Concrete Jungle * Shadow * A Revenger’s Tragedy oder Out of Commission (siehe Finalmissionen) Datei:Vladicon.png – Vlad Glebov * Bull in a China Shop * Hung out to Dry * Clean Getaway * Ivan the not so Terrible Datei:-icon-faustin.png – Mikhail Faustin * Crime and Punishment * Do you have Protection? * Final Destination * No Love Lost * Rigged to Blow Datei:Icon-dimitri-rascalov.png – Dimitri Rascalov * The Master and the Molotov * Russian Revolution Datei:Icon-brucie.png – Brucie Kibbutz * Search and Delete * Easy as can be * Out of the Closet * No. 1 Datei:Icon-manny.png – Manny Escuela * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper * The Puerto Rican Connection Datei:Icon-elizabeta.png – Elizabeta Torres * Luck of the Irish * Blow your Cover * The Snow Storm * Have a Heart Datei:-playboyicon.png – Playboy X * Deconstruction for Beginners * Photo Shoot * The Holland Play Datei:Icon-dwayne.png – Dwayne Forge * Ruff Rider * Undress to Kill Datei:-gta-iv-unknown.png & Datei:-ulp.png – United Liberty Paper * Wrong is Right * Portrait of a Killer * Dust off * Paper Trail * That Special Someone Datei:-gta-iv-unknown.png & Datei:Francisicon.png – Francis McReary * Call and Collect * Final Interview * Holland Nights * Lure * Blood Brothers Datei:-icon-derrick.png – Derrick McReary * Smackdown * Babysitting * Tunnel of Death Datei:Icon-gerry.png & Datei:Icon-ransom.png – Gerald McReary * Actions speak louder than Words * I need your Clothes, your Boots, and your Motorcycle * I’ll take her... (Trophäenerhalt: „Gracie-öse Lieferung“) * She’s a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl’s best Friend Datei:Packieicon.png – Patrick McReary * Harboring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * Three Leaf Clover (Trophäenerhalt: „Komplette Erkundung“) * Undertaker Datei:Icon-bernie.png – Bernie Crane * Hating the Haters * Union Drive * Buoys Ahoy * Bryce’s Infernus Datei:Icon-ray.png – Ray Boccino * A Long Way to Fall * Taking in the Trash * Meltdown * Museum Piece (Trophäenerhalt: „Unmögliche Trinität“) * No Way on the Subway * Weekend at Florian’s * Late Checkout Datei:Icon-phil.png – Phil Bell * Truck Hustle * Catch the Wave * Trespass * To live and die in Alderney Datei:Icon-jimmy.png – Jimmy Pegorino * Pegorino’s Pride * Payback * Flatline * Pest Control * One last Thing * If the Price is Right oder A Dish served cold (siehe Finalmissionen) Datei:Icon-gambetti-1.png – Jon Gravelli * Entourage * Dining out * Liquidize the Assets Finalmissionen * That Special Someone (Trophäenerhalt: „That Special Someone“) (Auftraggeber: United Liberty Paper) * One last Thing (Auftraggeber: Jimmy Pegorino) Datei:Icon-deal.png – Deal * If the Price is Right (Auftraggeber: Jimmy Pegorino) * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Auftraggeber: Roman bzw. Mallorie) * A Revenger’s Tragedy (Trophäenerhalt: „Gewonnen!“ und gegebenenfalls „Liberty-City-Zeitraffer“ bei Einhaltung eines Limits von weniger als 30 Stunden Zeit für die Absolvierung der Haupthandlung) (Auftraggeber: Little Jacob) Datei:Icon-revenge.png – Rache * A Dish served cold (Auftraggeber: Jimmy Pegorino) * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Auftraggeber: Roman bzw. Mallorie) * Out of Commission (Trophäenerhalt: „Gewonnen!“ und gegebenenfalls „Liberty-City-Zeitraffer“ bei Einhaltung eines Limits von weniger als 30 Stunden Zeit für die Absolvierung der Haupthandlung) (Auftraggeber: Little Jacob ) 25px – Attentatsmissionen * Derelict Target * Hook, Line, and Sinker * R.U.B. Down * Bailing out for Good * Taken out * Industrial Action * Dead End * Water Hazard * Migration Control Nach Beenden aller 9 Missionen, Trophäenerhalt: „Assassins Greed“ Datei:Icon-ransom.png – Zufallscharaktere * Brian Meech (drei Treffen) * Real Badman (ein Treffen) * Mel (ein Treffen) * Ilyena Faustin (ein Treffen) * Hossan Ramzy (ein Treffen) * Sara (zwei Treffen) * Pathos (zwei Treffen) * Marnie Allen (zwei Treffen) * Eddie Low (zwei Treffen) * Gracie Ancelotti (ein Treffen) * Jeff K. Harlingford (drei Treffen) Nach Beenden aller Missionen, Trophäenerhalt: „Keine weiteren Fremden“ Little Jacobs Drug Delivery Brucie’s Exotic Car Imports Brucies Straßenrennen * South Broker * Airport Run * Dukes Boulevard * South Algonquin * Star Junction * Road to Bohan * North Alderney * Elevated * South Alderney Die Trophäe „Genetisch überlegen“ kann bei Gewinn von 20 Rennen erworben werden. Stevies Autoklau-SMS * 30 Fahrzeuge besorgen. Nach Lieferung aller Fahrzeuge, Trophäenerhalt: „Nachricht erhalten“ Most Wanted Erledige die 30 meistgesuchten Verbrecher über den Polizei-Computer. 10 Stück auf Algonquin 10 Stück auf Alderney 10 Stück auf Bohan/Broker/Dukes Um die jeweiligen zehn Verbrecher zu töten, ist es nötig, im jeweiligen Stadtbezirk auf den Polizeicomputer zuzugreifen. Nach Ermordung aller Verbrecher, Trophäenerhalt: „Menschenjagd“ Bürgerwehr * 20 Bürgerwehr-Missionen Nach Absolvierung, Trophäenerhalt: „Säubere die Straßen“ Spezialfähigkeiten der Freunde * Schalte Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung frei (bei ca. 75 Prozent) (Trophäenerhalt: „Frustkauf“) * Schalte Brucies Hubschrauberflug frei (bei 75 Prozent) (Trophäenerhalt: „Das ist unser Style!“) * Schalte Packies Autobomben frei (bei 75 Prozent) (Trophäenerhalt: „Wähle B für Bombe“) * Schalte Romans Taxiservice frei (bei 75 Prozent) (Trophäenerhalt: „Mr. Bellics Chauffeur“) * Schalte Dwaynes Hilfe frei (bei 75 Prozent) (wird nicht für die 100 Prozent in der Statistik benötigt. Grund: Man kann ihn in The Holland Play töten) Nach Absolvierung, Trophäenerhalt: „Liberty City (5)“ Aktivitäten mit Freunden Brucie Kibbutz * Bootfahren * Bowling * Trinken * Essen * Hubschrauberflug * Show * Strip-Lokal Little Jacob * Darts * Trinken * Essen * Poolbillard * Show * Strip-Lokal Patrick McReary * Bowling * Darts * Trinken * Poolbillard * Show * Striplokal Dwayne Forge * Essen * Trinken * Bowling * Show * Striplokal HINWEIS: Dwayne zählt nicht zu den 100 Prozent, wird aber für die Trophäe „Liberty City (5)“ benötigt, man braucht für die Trophäe mindestens 90 Prozent Sympathie. Grund: der mögliche Tod in The Holland Play. Roman Bellic * Darts * Bowling * Pool * Essen * Trinken * Show * Striplokal HINWEIS: Roman zählt nicht zu den 100 Prozent, wird aber für die Trophäen „Liberty City (5)“ und „Mr. Bellics Chauffeur“ benötigt, wofür man mindestens 90 Prozent Sympathie braucht. Grund: möglicher Tod in ''Mr. and Mrs. Bellic ''durch vorherige Wahl des „Deals“. Sportliche Aktivitäten * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Billard (Trophäenerhalt: „Pool-Hai“) * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Darts (Trophäenerhalt bei 180 Punkten mit 3 Pfeilen „Einhundertachtzig“) * Schlage einen Freund/KI-Gegner beim Bowling (ein ganzes Spiel muss gespielt werden, ein halbes reicht nicht aus!) (Bei 3 Strikes hintereinander, Trophäenerhalt: „Aller guten Dinge sind drei“) * Knacke den Highscore beim QUB3D (Trophäenerhalt: „König des QUB3D“) Sammeln * Finde und vernichte alle 200 Fliegende Ratten (Trophäenerhalt: „Gefährdete Spezies“) * Finde und springe alle 50 Monsterstunts (Trophäenerhalt: „Stuntfahrer“) Belohnung *Die Trophäe bzw. Erfolg „Schlüssel zur Stadt“. *Die Munitionsgrenze wird bei allen Waffen aufgehoben. en:100% Completion in GTA IV es:100% de Grand Theft Auto IV fr:100%#GTA IV pt:100%#100% do Grand Theft Auto IV ru:100% прохождение pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto IV Kategorie:Checklisten